


Gone with the Sin

by AliceMontrose



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Songfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagination going into overload and creating a video scenario for a song that Lestat might have written and performed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone with the Sin

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The original characters, settings and plot are the property of the author and the band (for the lyrics). I am no way associated with Anne Rice or HIM and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made. Song © H.I.M. 
> 
> Completed: October 18, 2001

Song: Gone with the Sin

Band: The Vampire Lestat

Album: "The Vampire Lestat"

* * *

[Begin]

[Ext. Night. Lestat sitting on a rooftop, watching the stars. He starts singing.]

_I love your skin oh so white_

[Lestat looks at his hands ...]

_I love your touch cold as ice_

[... he looks sad; he reaches out as if to touch someone's face ...]

_And I love every single tear you cry_

[... there's no one else there ...]

_I just love the way you're losing your life_

[... Lestat sighs and closes his eyes.]

* * *

[Int. studio. Band playing in a glass boot. Lestat, on the other side, is watching past them ...]

_Ohohohohoh my baby, how beautiful you are_

[... focus on the white wall, which turns pink, then red, then dark burgundy ...]

_Ohohohohoh my darling, completely torn apart_

[... we can see a silhouette forming in the background shadows ...]

_You're gone with the sin my baby and beautiful you are_

[... a slender man with long hair; no direct view of his real features or his face ...]

_You're gone with the sin my darling_

[... shadow turns as if to look at Lestat.]

* * *

[Ext. Lestat walking in the streets of New Orleans. Sequence of images.]

_I adore the despair in your eyes_

[... Lestat looking at a tomb stone in St. Louis Cemetery; shadow figure standing near an old gravestone ...]

_I worship your lips once red as wine_

[... Lestat walking towards the ruins of an old plantation; figure seems to be waiting for him near a broken staircase ...]

_I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine_

[... Lestat in front of an old house in ruins, on Rue Royale; the figure looks down on him from the balcony ...]

_I just love the way you're running out of life_

[... Lestat running through the streets, dawn approaching.]

* * *

[Int. Same studio. This time, Lestat is in the glass boot, doing the vocals ...]

_Ohohohohoh my baby, how beautiful you are_

[... apparently he looks at someone in the other room ...]

_Ohohohohoh my darling, completely torn apart_

[... the female guitarist is on the other side of the glass, looking back at him ...]

_You're gone with the sin my baby and beautiful you are_

[... but Lestat reaches his hand out ...]

_You're gone with the sin my darling_

[... to the dark figure he can see over the girl's shoulder, in darkness.]

* * *

(Solo)

[Lestat playing thy electric violin. Dark background, over-imposed buds of red roses, opening in slow motion.]

* * *

[Band playing. Background: dark colours, over-impose shadow figure ...]

_Ohohohohoh my baby, how beautiful you are_

[... background slowly focus on figure's closed eyes ...]

_Ohohohohoh my darling, completely torn apart_

[... camera focus on Lestat ...]

_You're gone with the sin my baby and beautiful you are_

[... Lestat's eyes are wide opened ...]

_You're gone with the sin my darling_

[... he keeps on singing ...]

* * *

_Ohohohohoh my baby, how beautiful you are_

[... shadow eyes open slowly; revealing emerald green eyes...]

_Ohohohohoh my darling, completely torn apart_

[... band and singer begin to fade; start focusing on the eyes ...]

_You're gone with the sin my baby and beautiful you are_

[... image of green eyes full opened ...]

_You're gone with the sin my darling_

[... a blood tear starts falling from one eye.]

[End.]


End file.
